


Waiting

by Viridian5



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Holiday, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-22
Updated: 2004-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser waits with Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Diefenbaker looked at the line with longing, but I said, "We're not going to wait for you to have a photograph taken with Santa Claus." When he asked why not, I answered, "This is for pets. You are not a pet." He gave me a reproachful look. "You're a wolf."

Smiling, Ray waved a few dollar bills in front of my face. "Let's bend the rules a bit, huh? I'm willing to wait."

Since when? "Ray, this is your lunch break."

"So I can spend it any way I want. Besides, everybody in the 27th would kill me if they found out that I had a chance to get them a photo of Dief with Santa and passed it up."

Feeling difficult, I answered, "Diefenbaker would want to keep that."

"I know a guy with a scanner. You wouldn't mind me making copies, would ya, Dief?"

Dief asked me to speak to Ray for him. I said, "Dief says that you can have the photo, since for him it's more about the experience than the souvenir."

"Sweet," Ray answered. "Thanks, buddy." He and Dief went to the end of the line. "You know, Fraser, you don't have to wait with us if you don't wanna."

"I'll remain." I would never hear the end of it from Diefenbaker if I didn't stay. In any case, I knew how impatient and honorable Ray was. Ray's honor would compel him to remain with Dief even through what would be crushing boredom. He lacked my gift for passing the time while waiting. As foolish as I thought this situation was, Ray's kindness deserved my support.

As we waited, I began to think that my estimation of the monotony Ray would face had been completely wrong. Having so many animals in one area led to a certain excitement as people tried to keep their various dogs from attacking or being too friendly with one another, while the cat owners tried to keep their felines soothed in their carriers. Some people even had ferrets or lizards. Ray watched the pandemonium with a smile, comfortable as ever in the midst of chaos.

The woman in front of us said, "Your dog isn't on a leash." She held her small schnauzer in her arms, and it wore a leash.

"That's very observant, lady. Thanks," Ray answered.

"Your dog should be on a leash."

Although she'd usually be right, I had to fight a smile as Ray said, "This isn't a dog. It's a half-wolf. And he's a working half-wolf on his lunch break. A cop. Has your schnauzer saved any lives lately?"

Her expression soured, and she pointedly turned her back to us. I said, "That wasn't nice, Ray."

"It's all true. Anyway, I hate people who can't feel good unless they make other people feel bad." He said it at a conversational volume, not louder specifically so she would hear, but she would be able to hear him anyway.

"She was simply fulfilling a civic responsibility."

"No, she was busting our chops. I know the difference between 'fulfilling a civic responsibility' and 'nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah.'"

"I'll trust you."

"Good. You should."

"You really don't mind waiting?"

"Nah. It's fine. I kind of expected to do this for my kids someday."

Oh. "I'm sorry." I couldn't help thinking that he would be a good father, loving and indulgent to his children and fierce in their defense.

"What? Nah, it's cool. Dief won't hate me in his teens."

It actually did seem to be cool to him, and if he wanted to avoid the sore topic of Stella Kowalski, I would gladly oblige him.

"Ms. Civic Responsibility just got her picture, so it's our turn," Ray said.

Diefenbaker hopped up onto the throne to take up most of the Santa's lap and cover much of his face, while Ray grabbed my arm and positioned me to stand on the poor man's right side. Ray stood at his left. The photographer snapped the photograph before I'd readied myself, and a woman rushed us away to bring up the next person and pet. While I understood that she needed to keep the line moving at a steady pace, I found her to be rude.

Ray cackled when he saw the photograph. "Oh, this is perfect. Candid camera."

Diefenbaker had blocked out Santa's face. But, worse, I stood at his side looking very put out. "Oh, dear."

Yet in it Ray grinned in a very unselfconscious and appealing way as he... looked at me. He had many smiles, and I'd thought I'd known them all, but this one was new. Could I be seeing something that wasn't there or was I merely noticing it for the first time?

"A picture says a thousand words."

I wondered. "Perhaps, Ray. Perhaps." In this case, I certainly hoped so.

 

### End


End file.
